Marshmallow
by Chneufleur
Summary: Cloud trouve quelque chose de bizarre dans le nombril de Zack. (Traduction)


Salut ! Avec l'aimable accord de **Soyna**, j'ai pu traduire sa fiction **Marshmallow**, parce qu'elle est géniale et drôle ! Bonne lecture. (Si vous lisez l'anglais, allez plutôt voir la fiction originale, elle est dans mes favoris)

**Disclamer : **Les personnages sont à Square Enix, et l'histoire à Soyna, je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Sommaire**: Cloud trouve quelque chose de bizarre dans le nombril de Zack.

**Rating**: M… à cause des nombrils, des marshmallows et de la situation causée par les deux premières mentions.

**Warning**: Nombrils et marshmallows assaisonnés au Clack.

Personnages : Cloud et Zack

POV Cloud.

**Marshmallow**

* * *

Cloud soupira en voyant le grand SOLDAT brun affalé sur son lit, complètent assommé.

Il savait que Zack était sorti avec des potes après qu'ils soient rentrés de mission. Il avait reçu un message disant qu'il voulait le retrouver chez lui une fois qu'ils auraient mangé un morceau. Cloud lui avait dit de ne pas se presser, qu'il était en patrouille et qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir avant la fin de son service, à minuit.

De toute évidence, Zack avait fait plus que manger au diner.

Zack avait l'air d'avoir essayé d'enlever son amure ventrale et son t-shirt, mais en réalité il n'avait réussi qu'à défaire la braguette de son pantalon avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, les bras en croix.

Cloud eut un sourire en coin en enlevant ses vêtements pour grimper sur le lit. Il pouvait voir que Zack portait son boxer préféré. C'était celui qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. C'était un cadeau pour rire et il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Zack mette ce ridicule caleçon noir avec un poussin chocobo jaune clair imprimé dessus. Cloud avait été choqué la première fois qu'il avait vu que Zack le portait au retour d'une mission. « Comme ça je reviens vers toi, » était ce que Zack lui avait murmuré.

C'était fréquent à présent, et cela continuait à le rendre assez content de savoir que Zack pensait à lui comme ça quand il était en mission.

Cloud retira ses sous-vêtements et réfléchi à ce qu'il allait faire de Zack. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dormir dans cet état mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de bouger l'homme ivre sans le réveiller.

Zack fit un petit bruit dans son sommeil et se lécha les lèvres. Comment pouvait-il résister à ça?

Il rampa jusqu'à l'homme étendu, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur lui, juste sous ses hanches. Zack ne bougea pas pendant qu'il cherchait une position confortable. Cloud se pencha en avant et posa les mains sur ses épaules. Zack gémit et tourna la tête sur le côté.

C'était un très beau gémissement.

Cloud fit courir ses mains sur la poitrine musclée et les côtes douces de l'homme, faisant tressaillir légèrement Zack. Cloud continua de promener ses mains sur des abdominaux joliment dessinés pendant que les yeux bleus de Zack s'ouvraient en quelques clignements hésitants.

- Hey, murmura Zack, puis il ferma de nouveau les yeux.

- Hey, répondit doucement Cloud en poursuivant le mouvement de ses mains sur son ventre ferme, avant de sentir quelque chose… quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Il baissa les yeux sur le ventre de Zack et passa une nouvelle fois la main sur son nombril. Il fronça les sourcils en en sortant une petite boule, blanche et moelleuse, essayant de comprend pourquoi elle était là.

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes?

Zack avait ouvert les yeux et regardait Cloud, qui était perplexe et observait l'étrange objet blanc.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait un mini-marshmallow dans ton nombril ?

- J'pensais les avoir tous enlevés, marmonna Zack.

Cloud cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, fixant le marshmallow.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Zack lui sourit paresseusement et répondit avec une voix rendu trainante par l'alcool.

- Est-ce que ta, tu savais que Reno peut en met' six dans son nombril ? C'type est un fil de fer mais il a un nombril énooooorme.

Cloud envoya un regard confus à Zack, qui ne parut pas le remarquer et continua à parler.

- Kunsel peut en mettre trois.

Zack fronça légèrement les sourcils en levant les mains pour les poser sur les cuisses de Cloud. Ses mains étaient si chaudes qu'elles déconcentrèrent le blond jusqu'à une autre chose incohérente sorte de la bouche du SOLDAT soûl.

- Tseng a fait son rabat-joie et nous a menacé d'sortir son flingue si on essayait d'en met' dans l'sien.

- Hum… Combien tiennent dans ton nombril ? demanda Cloud. Il était un peu dépassé par toute la conversation et le marshmallow qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts.

- Quatre. Un ridicule p'tit quatre, bouda tristement Zack.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fourré vos nombrils aux marshmallows ?

Zack se lécha les lèvres et roula sa tête sur le côté, comme si Cloud lui posait des questions idiotes.

- Bah, j'voulais savoir combien on pourrait en mettre.

Cloud n'arrivait pas à piger comment mettre des marshmallows dans un nombril pouvait arriver dans la conversation, même quand Reno était impliqué. Reno était l'auteur de tout ça, il en était sûr, mais la façon dont il était parvenu à convaincre les autres qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir le nombre de marshmallows qui pouvait tenir dans leur nombril le dépassait.

- Sephiroth a pu en mettre que deux. Il a un tout mini nombril.

Zack colla ses doigts ensemble pour montrer à quel point le nombril de Sephiroth était 'tout mini'.

Cloud était bouche bé.

- Comment est-ce que vous avez pu mettre Sephiroth là dedans !?

- C'est pas moi. C'est Reno.

Cloud était un peu agacé que Zack contourne ses questions comme ça. Il devrait le savoir pourtant, que les réponses de Zack étaient un peu aléatoires quand il avait bu.

- Okay, comment Reno a fait ? demanda Cloud, espérant une réponse claire.

- Rude était en service, alors Sephiroth était son prochain objectif.

Zack se tortilla très légèrement sous lui, mais Cloud le sentit parfaitement. Il était en train d'essayer de comprendre ce que Zack lui racontait.

- Reno a c'mencé à fanfaronner et Sephiroth le croyait pas.

Coud fit les gros yeux à l'homme joyeusement ivre.

- Tu sais, tu n'as répondu à absolument aucune de mes questions.

- Ah bon ?

Zack regarda Cloud en fronçant les sourcils, le visage empreint par la confusion et l'alcool.

- Oui. Comment est-ce que tout a commencé ? demanda Cloud.

Il regarda le marshmallow martyrisé qu'il avait encore entre les doigts.

- J'ai commandé un chocolat chaud 'vec un supplément de mini-marshmallows. La serveuse a trouvé ça mignon que j'demande ça alors que tous les autres avaient pris d'l'alcool, alors elle m'en a donné une grand'soucoupe.

Zack fit glisser ses mains sur les cuisses de Cloud, qui décida d'ignorer le fait que Zack flirtait avec les serveuses pour obtenir des extra de nourriture.

- Et ?

- Reno a demandé une dose de Rosa.

De la téquila. L'incohérence de Zack commençait à devenir claire, maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à comprendre pourquoi les marshmallows avaient fini dans le nombril de Zack.

- Et ?

- Reno parlait, parlait d'son dernier rencard.

Cloud haussa les sourcils très haut.

- Et ça incluait des marshmallows ?

- Nah, de la crème fouettée et des cerises, dit Zack avec un grand sourire.

Cloud regarda le marshmallow dans sa main et se demanda ce que de la crème fouettée avait à voir avec sa question.

- Il nous a dit qu'il avait mit trois cerises dans son nombril et on l'a pas cru et il restait quelques marshmallows…

Cloud commençait à visualiser ce qu'il c'était passé, même si cela restait une image très bizarre.

- Vous avec fais ça… dans le bar ?

Zack gloussa.

- On a attiré une petite foule.

Cloud fixa Zack un moment. Le brun lui fit un grand sourire et Cloud ne fit pas attention à ses mains, qui grimpaient le long de ses côtes.

- Ça devait être des petites cerises, murmura Cloud, étudiant le marshmallows mutilé qui gisait entre ses doigts.

- C'est aussi c'qu'on a dit, mais il a réussi à mettre six marshmallows. J'ai des photos sur mon portable.

Cloud cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser qu'il tenait toujours le marshmallow dans sa main, et décida de le jeter sur le côté. Zack avait bougé ses mains pour parcourir ses abdominaux et glissa son pouce dans le nombril de Cloud.

- Je pari qu'on peut en mettre cinq dans le tien.

Cloud repoussa ses mains et rougit.

- Tu ne fourreras pas mon nombril avec des marshmallows !

Zack saisi fermement Cloud, qui essayait de s'échapper. Il le retourna et le poussa sur le dos, et étouffa toutes ses protestations avec un baiser.

- Même si je te promets de les enl'ver comme Sephiroth à enlevé les marshmallows du nombril de Reno ? murmura Zack d'une voix rauque dans son oreille.

- Quoi ? Comment? Demanda Cloud, le souffle court à cause l'intensité du baiser.

Zack eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Avec la langue.

Zack glissa sa langue sur son oreille pour ponctuer ses paroles.

- J'ai des photos de ça aussi.

L'idée fit haleter Cloud et il se tortilla sous Zack avec un autre niveau d'excitation. L'image mentale du héros aux cheveux argenté penché sur Reno, en train de manger des petits marshmallows moelleux dans le nombril du roux était frappante. Ajouté à la sensation de la langue de Zack sur son cou, il commença à se sentir très excité. Cloud lâcha un petit gémissement car les mots n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir sortir.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un 'oui', dit Zack en se courbant pour lui donner un autre baiser.

Puis il se leva. Cloud était sur lui point de lui demander où est-ce qu'il allait quand Zack s'écria :

- J'vais chercher les marshmallows !

* * *

Ze end.

Et voilà le travail ! J'adore les traductions, quand il faut essayer de trouver les mots justes pour être le plus fidèle possible à la version originale. J'espère que ça vous a autant plus qu'à moi !

N'hésitez pas à envoyer les reviews à Soyna plutôt qu'à moi, c'est à elle que revient tout le mérite de cette fiction ^^.


End file.
